1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of handheld implements, particularly plectra.
2. Background
Many implements are held in a thumb-forefinger grip, such as plectra, tools, writing instruments, and medical instruments. The force to hold the implement is provided by the pressure of the thumb and forefinger, as well as the frictional interaction between the skin and the implement surface. Sometimes it is desirable to be able to maintain a firm grip without applying excessive pressure. Also, it may be difficult to maintain a firm grip under certain conditions, such as when moisture is present.
In the case of plectra, or picks, a musician typically holds a pick such that the planar surface rests between the pad of the thumb and the pad or edge of the index finger. It is important to hold the pick firmly enough so that it does not fall out of the hand while playing. However, the hand holding the pick (the “strumming” hand) must also remain relaxed enough in order to effectively pluck the strings with the pick.
When playing, perspiration or other factors can diminish a musician's grip on a pick. Current picks use a variety of techniques to increase the friction between the pick and the fingers. For example, some picks have textured or adhesive surfaces in the region where the pick is held. Although these modifications can be effective, a musician can still easily lose a pick while playing.
Likewise maintaining a secure grip on other types of tools can also be important. For example, surgeons must be able to handle precision instruments while wearing gloves. An improved gripping surface on a writing implement can reduce the pressure required to hold it and alleviate hand fatigue while writing.
What is needed is a surface capable of frictionally engaging a thumb and forefinger to improve grip quality.